Je ne vous ai pas oubliés
by Maxweather
Summary: Drago et Harry ont une fille ,mais ce n'est pas pour plaire à Voldemort qui fera tout pour leur enlever .Amnésie passagère ou longue durée ?
1. Qui suisje ?

**Qui suis-je :**

Je ne savais pas où j'étais .

Un sol .

J'étais par terre ,sur un sol crasseux .

Une rue .

J'étais dans une rue ,j'avais l'impression de la connaître cette rue sombre et puante .

Une silhouette .

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approchait .

Une femme .

Elle arriva à ma hauteur et je pu m'apercevoir que c'était une femme .

Elle me poussa du bout du pied ,me tournant sur le dos .Je devais vraiment être sale car elle ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût ,bien vite remplacée par un étrange sourire .

"Pas mal ,tu feras l'affaire."

Elle se décala et je pu voir deux autres personnes derrière elle ,un grand costaud et un petit trapus ,tous deux avaient l'air de molosses prêt à mordre .

-Crabbe !Goyle !Prenez-la !

-Bien mademoiselle Parkinson .

L'un des deux gorilles m'attrapa par le bras et me chargea sur une de ses massives épaules ,un bras derrière mes cuisses ,mes jambes et mes bras pendant dans le vide .

Je devais ressembler à un sac à patate .

Dans un dernier élan de fierté et de colère ,je relevais une jambe pour lui mettre mon pied dans la figure .Malheureusement l'autre mastodonte m'asséna un coup de pied dans la nuque .

Ma dernière pensée fut "Qui suis-je ?" ,et je m'évanouit .

**Voilà ,fin du premier chapitre ,mais ne vous inquiétez pas il est si court parce que c'est le prologue ,les autres seront plus long !**

**Sinon ,on ne verra pas Harry et Drago dans les premiers chapitres mais ne vous inquiétez pas ,il seront bien présent plus tard .**

**J'espère que le début vous plait !**

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**KixXx!**


	2. Et eux ?

**Et eux ?:**

Dans une tour de Poudlard ,deux hommes discutent _plus ou moins_ calmement .

-Chéri ,arrête de tourner comme ça ,ça ne la fera pas revenir...

-Je sais mais je peut pas m'en empêcher!

-Peut-être mais tu me donnes le tournis .

-Et toi tu me donnes la nausée !Comment peut-tu être aussi calme alors que notre fille vient de disparaître ?!

-Ca s'appel la maîtrise de soi ,tu devrais essayer .

-Moi j'appel ça de l'indifférence !

L'homme blond se leva d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé ,les yeux brillants de rage .

-Oh c'est bon ,arrêtes maintenant !Moi aussi je m'inquiètes ,je suis mort d'inquiétude ,tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire ?Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour la revoir ,TOUT tu m'entends ?!Mais ça ne sert à rien ,strictement à rien .Ca ne fait que quelques heures qu'elle a disparu et j'ai déjà envoyé toutes les personnes possible et imaginable à sa recherche !Je deviens fou Harry... alors si toi aussi tu...

-Non... Excuses-moi ,c'est juste que moi non-plus je n'en peut plus !J'ai l'impression que c'est un cauchemar et que bientôt je me réveillerais à côté de toi et qu'elle va arriver pour nous empêcher de finir notre nuit comme d'habitude...

-Si seulement...

-Oh Drago !

Harry (Potter ,pour ceux qu'avaient pas deviné --) se jeta dans les bras de Drago (Malefoy ,s'il y en a qui ont toujours pas callés --) ,celui-ci le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pu .

-On va s'en sortir ,tu verras ,on va la retrouver et bientôt tout sera de nouveau comme avant...

-Oui ,je l'espère...

Harry sanglota quelques minutes dans le cou de Drago ,lorsqu'il se fut calmé il tourna vers le blond un regard étrange .

-Il y a peut-être une solution...

Drago le regarda fixement .

-Si c'est vraiment _lui_ qui l'a... je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de la laisser ,en échange de...

-En échange de quoi ?

-Moi ,murmura le brun .

-Tu n'y penses pas !!Pas question ,je suis contre !Enfin Harry si tu fais ça je n'y survivrais pas ,elle non-plus d'ailleurs ,personne n'y survivrais !Tu ne peut pas faire ça !

-Oui je sais ,tu as raison ,c'était idiot ,c'est juste que... ,un sanglot monta dans sa gorge ,...que je suis prêt à tout tu sais...

-Je comprend Harry ,on trouvera une autre solution ,il le faut !

-Je t'aime Drago .

-Moi aussi je t'aime .Il fit une pause .On la retrouvera .

-Oui...

**Vila un autre chapitre!!**

**Je sais je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour pas grand chose _(--)_ mais vous inquiétez pas y en a encore plein à suivre .**

**kixXx!!!!**


	3. Mon serpent

**Mon "serpent" :**

Plusieurs heures plus tard ,lorsque je me réveillais ,on m'avait lavée ,habillée et j'étais allongée dans une sorte de vivarium .Le décors m'y faisait penser :il y avait tout un tas de plante sauvage et quelques animaux ,des serpents ,un ruisseau traversait cette petit forêt ,le tout était à l'intérieur d'une cage en verre .

"Ta nouvelle chambre te plaît ?"

Mlle Parkinson était entrée par une porte dans le verre ,elle me regardait comme une marchandise de grande valeur .

-Qui êtes-vous ? ,je ne savais pas par où commencer mes questions ,j'en avais tellement .

-Pansy Parkinson ,la tenancière de cette maison de jeunes filles ,elle écarta les bras comme pour me faire admirer la pièce ,mes j'avais d'autres idées en tête .

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je t'ai trouvée dans l'allée des embrumes ,et comme tu as un jolie minoie j'ai décidé que tu serais mon...serpent .Avec tes beaux yeux verts et tes longs cheveux argentés ,j'ai pensé que ça t'irait bien .

Je regardais mon reflet dans le petit ruisseau et je vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux et au teint pâle ,avec de grands yeux verts intenses .

Je remarquais que je portait une fine robe en soie verte ,pourtant je n'avais pas froid -le vivarium devait être chauffé-.On m'avait coiffée avec soin ,mes cheveux parfaitement lisses et raides tombaient en cascade soyeuse sur mes reins .J'étais assez jolie ,de mon point de vue .

Je me retournai vers ma nouvelle "patrone" pour lui poser une dernière question :

-Et moi ,qui suis-je ?


End file.
